Black Hunter
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand les vampires se mêlent des affaires des démons, cela ne présage rien de bon pour personne ! [...] Lorsque Démon et Vampire se croisent, attention aux effusions de sang ! Résumé complet à l'intérieur de l'histoire alors venez lire si vous l'osez ! [YAOI] Homophobes passez votre chemin, merci !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Black Buter (Kuroshitsuji) ne m'appartiennent pas contrairement aux autres personnages et à l'histoire elle-même.

Rating : M

Attention : Yaoi donc je prie les homophobes de quitter cette histoire immédiatement car dans le cas contraire je ne serai pas responsable de la perte de votre âme.

* * *

Résumé : Quand les vampires se mêlent des affaires des démons, cela ne présage rien de bon pour personne ! Devenu une sorte de détective du paranormal, Ciel Phatomhive est toujours accompagné de son fidèle et dévoué majordome démoniaque. Pourtant, leur relation semble s'être figée avec les années, angoissant le jeune Noble dont le cœur vacille de plus en plus envers Sébastian. Alors qu'il tente de trouver une réponse à ce trouble, une série de meurtres se produit dans la ville où il officie. Mais ce ne fut pas des meurtres ordinaires… Deux trous avaient pris place sur la gorge de chacune des victimes. Cependant, notre duo va rapidement se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à enquêter sur cette affaire… Lorsque Démon et Vampire se croisent, attention aux effusions de sang !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : Coucou tout le monde, me voici de retour sur ce fandom après pas mal de temps d'absence et je remercie chaleureusement **_Alice Matsumoto_** qui l'a redonnée envie d'écrire sur Ciel et Sébastian grâce à sa magnifique fiction : **_Black Adviser_** ! Je lui dédie donc ce premier chapitre bien que nos héros n'y apparaitront pas. Que dire d'autre … ? Vous allez sans doute vous dire : quoi encore une fiction sur ce couple ?! Je vous réponds de suite, oui encore une car pour moi, il s'agit du couple le plus intéressant et principal du manga. Je tiens cependant à préciser plusieurs petites choses avant de vous laisser lire ce premier chapitre. D'abord, Ciel sera adulte. Pas que je déteste lire des fan fictions où il n'est encore qu'un adolescent mais j'avais envie de montrer ma vision de lui en tant qu'homme (ou démon dans cette histoire) à part entière. De plus comme vous l'aurez compris, je tiens compte de la seconde saison de l'animé bien qu'elle ne m'ait pas plus du tout. Ciel sera donc un démon dans l'histoire qui va suivre. Mais un jeune démon donc pas aussi puissant que Sébastian. Alors ne vous attendez pas à le voir combattre. Ensuite, leur amour. Grande question que je vais développer dans l'histoire, pas d'inquiétude. Mais ne vous attendez pas à les voir ensemble au bout de deux ou trois chapitres, ils vont se chercher un petit moment. Enfin, pour ce qui est des nouveaux personnages… Oh, finalement vous verrez bien. Pour conclure tout cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira !

Petites précisions :

\- Pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- Rêves et flash-back en **gras**

\- Citations, articles de journaux ou extraits de livres en **_gras italique_**

* * *

 **Black Hunter**

* * *

Chapitre 1

La naissance du Chasseur

~Année 1788, Cours des Miracles, Paris~

Une silhouette encapuchonnée franchit le seuil du Monde dit Souterrain par tous les gens habitants la capitale et ses alentours. Heureusement pour son nez habitué à la délicatesse des parfums de Versailles, les relents nauséabonds des égouts ne parvenaient pas jusqu'ici. De nombreuses tentures parsemaient les murs de pierres humides alors que le lit de la Seine se trouvait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Partout où ses yeux se posaient, le Noble ne voyait que luxure et perdition. De nombreux hommes et femmes de petites vertus s'offraient ou subissaient les assauts brutaux des bandits quand ce n'était pas des soulards à l'haleine rendue fétide par l'alcool. Les gémissements, râles et cris qui intoxiquaient les tympans du Noble le poussèrent à rechercher l'objet de sa venue. Un être venu des tréfonds de l'Enfer et assez puissant pour exhausser son désir le plus noir.

Traversant les jeux interdits d'un pas pressé, il parvient rapidement dans un coin surélevé plongé dans le noir. Une silhouette à la carrure imposante attendait, observait le contrebas sans bouger, telle une statue. Arrivant dans son dos, le Noble n'eut même pas l'occasion de s'annoncer, la créature le devança en se levant de son fauteuil de velours sombre.

\- Avez-fait bonne route, cher Baron ?

Le son de sa voix fit tressaillir le jeune humain qui tenta de reprendre contenance.

\- Oui, je vous suis gré de pareille sollicitude cependant…

\- Parlons affaires, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa le Noble de la Nuit sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Sans doute avait-il le sourire, pensa l'humain en se raclant la gorge dont il était sûr qu'une boule d'angoisse sourde était venue s'y loger.

\- Oui, parlons-en.

La créature de la nuit se rassit et claqua des doigts faisant apparaitre un second fauteuil, qu'il offrit à son invité. Aussi raide qu'un piquet, le Noble prit place face à son interlocuteur dont il ne distinguait que vaguement les traits.

\- Vous voyez, l'homme à la chevelure longue et noire qui s'avilit dans la luxure ? Demanda le Noble à son interlocuteur en désignant un magnifique spécimen masculin en contrebas.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

\- Evidemment que je le vois. Un homme portant de tels atours ne se font pas exactement dans la masse…

\- Bien… Reprit le visiteur. Je veux que vous l'éliminiez pour moi.

\- Ho ? Et pour quelles raisons, Monseigneur ?

Le susnommé ainsi tira de la poche intérieure de sa veste brodée de fils d'or, un pendentif en forme de losange qu'il ouvrit avant de le tendre à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier le prit dans sa main dramatiquement pâle qui fit frissonner le Noble de terreur. L'être de la Nuit jeta donc un coup d'œil à l'intérieure du collier. Il y figurait un portait miniature d'un bel éphèbe digne des divinités grecques. Des traits d'une rare finesse, légèrement féminine, une chevelure blonde mi-longue dont quelques mèches tombaient gracieusement, effleurant ses fines épaules, des grands yeux d'un bleu lunaire des plus envoutants et enfin, une bouche semblable à deux pétales de roses. Un régal pour les yeux, certainement. Le Noble de la Nuit commença soudainement à comprendre. Et s'amusa de cette émotion si intéressante et… destructrice dont les êtres humains étaient capables. Cette histoire de jalousie dévorante allait lui apporter bien davantage que ce qu'il avait espéré en premier lieu en acceptant cette entrevue.

\- Il s'agit du jeune Duc de Paris. Il se trouve qu'il est en âge de se marier et que mon cœur lui appartient, malheureusement…

\- Il s'est éprit de celui que vous me livrez en pâture, c'est cela ?

Le Noble persifla de dégoût. L'autre avait mis dans le mille au premier coup. Mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à se justifier davantage.

\- Bien. Je vais l'éliminer. Mais…

\- Voici.

Et le Noble jeta une bourse pleine à craquer de pièces d'or à son vis-à-vis qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, cher Baron. Et ne vous en faites pas, il est rare que l'on m'offre de tels éphèbes en pâture, je ne compte donc absolument pas gâcher cette occasion.

Le ton amusé à consonances des plus perverses fit encore plus frissonner le Noble qui ne demanda pas son reste avant de se lever et de rabattre sa capuche sur son visage puis de quitter les lieux sans se retourner tandis que l'être de la Nuit laissait un sourire des plus sinistres étirer ses lèvres sur lesquelles il passa sa langue tout en regardant avec délectation sa future victime prendre du bon temps avec l'une des nombreuses filles de joie présentes en contrebas.

SxCxSxCxSxC

Il était complètement perdu dans le plaisir –bien qu'éphémère- que tous ce que ces péchés pouvaient lui offrir afin d'anesthésié un temps sa douleur. Bien qu'un ange lui avait offert son cœur, il n'avait pas répondu. Trop sonné par un pareil aveu. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant lui, aussi avec en plus des parents pour qui il n'avait pas eu la moindre importance, le jeune homme ne connaissait pas ce sentiment que ses semblables mortels appelaient « amour ». Il sursauta lorsqu'il senti une main dramatiquement froide se poser sur son front avant de descendre lentement sur sa joue en caresses à peine aussi légères que les ailes d'un papillon.

Le jeune homme tenta d'ouvrir les yeux péniblement, mais comme contrôlées par une force mystérieuse, il échoua. La main qui effleurait sa peau descendit lentement dans sa gorge, de laquelle elle dégagea ses mèches emmêlées. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il tourna la tête, mettant son cou complètement à nu.

Un hurlement de douleur gravit la gorge du jeune homme alors qu'un son informe la quittait. Une déchirure au niveau de sa carotide ainsi qu'une aspiration, ce fut tout ce qu'il put entendre et ressentir dans les secondes qui suivirent le pic de douleur. Il sentait ses forces le quitter en même temps que le sang coulant dans ses veines.

\- Tu es à moi, jolie pomme…

Cette voix grave et d'outre-tombe fit trembler le jeune homme alors que la vision de son ange se dessinait furtivement dans son esprit avant qu'il ne se perde totalement dans les ténèbres.

SxCxSxCxSxC

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux en sursaut, il était allongé sur un grand lit à baldaquin, sous des draps de soie noire et moirée. En panique, il regarda de tous les côtés avant de se redresser brutalement d'entre les draps. Le souvenir de la douleur à sa gorge lui fit plaquer une main légèrement tremblante à l'endroit même de la plaie. Qui n'était plus là. Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été qu'un simple rêve ? Jamais il ne s'était rendu à la Cour des Miracles, jamais il ne s'était laissé entrainer dans la luxure… il déplaça sa main jusqu'à ses paupières qu'il avait fermées. Appréciant la froideur de sa peau sur ces dernières. La froideur ?! Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement et écarta sa main. Froide, pâle… Anormalement pâle et gelée.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?!

\- Oh, mon cher invité est de retour parmi nous…

Cette voix ! Il l'avait déjà entendue ! Il plissa les paupières et dirigea son regard dans la pénombre qui régnait sur le côté gauche du lit. Une silhouette était adossée au mur, bras puissants croisés sur un torse.

\- Qui… ?!

\- Pauvre petite créature, tu ne redeviendras jamais humain… Le jeune homme devina un sourire torve dans le ton que l'autre employait pour lui adresser la parole. Bienvenu dans un monde où le sang règne en Maître absolu. Je t'ai donné cette nouvelle vie alors tu m'en dois quelques années… Réjouis-toi, ce n'est pas à tout le monde que je ferai un tel présent.

Tout ce qu'il put voir avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un prochain sommeil, ce fut deux prunelles d'un rouge sanglant.

SxCxSxCxSxC

Peut-être connaissez-vous ce repaire

Que les gueux de Paris ont choisi pour tanière

Ce lieu est un tabernacle qu'on baptise

La Cour des Miracles

Joyeux spectacle!

Où les boiteux dansent

Où l'aveugle voit

Les morts font silence

Le silence de mort, les morts ont toujours tort

Nous protégeons des espions en intrusion

Ce nid de fripons comme font les frelons

Ce serait à la Cour des Miracles

Un miracle étonnant si vous en sortiez vivants

* * *

 **To be continued... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos !

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil devant le silence collectif*_ Bah alors, les amis, on est pas au rayon des surgelés à ce que je sais ! Vos avis ?

Tous les persos : _*restent silencieux*_ ...

Moi : _*va bouder dans son coin*_ Bande de méchants !

Ciel : _*lit le chapitre*_ Passablement intéressant bien que nous ne soyons pas présents.

Sébastian : _*lit par-dessus l'épaule de son maitre*_ My Lord a raison. Mais je suis tout de même admiratif, Tsukiyomi-san.

Moi : _*toute contente d'un coup*_ Merci Sébastian ! Je suis flattée !

Ciel : _*un peu jaloux et blasé*_ Bon, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez des reviews pour l'auteure publie la suite. Merci de votre coopération.


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*fais un petit coucou*_ Me revoilà après ces 20 jours d'absence environ. Ayant eu beaucoup de choses à faire, je m'excuse cependant, d'avoir été aussi longue. Cette fois, ma parlotte sera un peu plus courte que celle du premier chapitre ^^ (enfin, j'espère xD). Sébastian et Ciel n'apparaitront pas dans ce chapitre désolée donc, pas de tomates, je vous prie ! Bien que j'adore ça xD Bref, revenons à nos diableries ! _*ricane*_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. je vous apporte quelques réponses concernant le jeune homme vampirisé et sur son "créateur" alors ne vous en faites pas, votre curiosité à ce propos sera assouvie dans ce chapitre ou du moins... _*sourire sadique*_ En partie, je ne vais pas être trop gentille, non plus ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Three stars in the sky : Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le premier chapitre et merci pour ton compliment ^^

Manon : Exhaussée et merci de ta visite !

Libellule35 : _*toute contente*_ TE REVOILA ! Je suis bien contente de te voir sur cette fiction ! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup _*gros câlin*_ ensuite pour répondre à tes questions, cela dépend de mon inspiration. Parfois je vais écrire au feeling, d'autres je vais bien avancer dans l'histoire avant de poster. Pour ce qui est de tes suppositions, tu vas sans doute avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture à toi, en espérant qu'il te plaira !

* * *

Petites précisions :

* Le Crève-Loup : poudre verte pouvant provoquer la mort à forte dose, devient jaune si elle est ingérée avec du vin.

\- Pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- Rêves et flash-back en **gras**

\- Citations, articles de journaux ou extraits de livres en **_gras italique_**

* * *

 **Black Hunter**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Les débuts du Chasseur

~Année 1789, Versailles~

La Révolution était en marche mais les Nobles étaient encore présents dans le palais royal et faisaient s'enivraient encore aux frais du couple royal. Son mariage venait d'avoir lieu et Gabriel s'était retiré dans sa nouvelle chambre conjugale. Il s'était vu forcé d'épouser le Baron de la Cité alors que son cœur allait vers un autre, malheureusement mort d'après les dires de ce dernier. Le Baron avait fait mine d'être des plus attristés lorsqu'il était venu l'en informé en demandant sa main à son père et Gabriel avait eu le cœur brisé. Il ne s'était pas opposé à cette requête, il était vide. Ses souvenirs de la cérémonie étaient flous et il n'avait aucune envie d'en garder au vu du geste qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Il était hors de question qu'il vive et offre son corps à cet homme immonde qui lui servait maintenant d'époux. Depuis un an, il avait mûrit cette décision. Il était sûr de son choix.

Gabriel se saisit de la petite fiole qui pendait à son cou, la regarda un moment avant d'en ôter le capuchon et de la porter à ses lèvres. La poudre verte qu'elle contenait glissa alors dans la bouche du jeune homme. Une fois que tout fut avalé, il s'allongea confortablement sur les draps et attendit. Peu à peu, son corps perdit ses forces et son sang s'arrêta progressivement. Il ne sentait plus rien. Pas même les dernières larmes qui dévalèrent sur ses joues dont les couleurs disparaissaient progressivement. Mais il n'avait qu'un seul regret… Ne pas avoir revu l'homme qu'il aimait encore passionnément.

\- Klaus…

Et son souffle s'éteignit.

SxCxSxCxSxC

Klaus ouvrit la fenêtre à la volée. Le silence dans la pièce, plongé dans les ténèbres ne lui disaient rien de bon. Encore davantage, il n'entendait aucun souffle humain que son ange aurait pu dégager. L'odeur de la mort vient l'assaillir dès qu'il posa un pied dans la pièce. Son cœur, bien que froid, se serra brusquement sous une angoisse fulgurante alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour se retrouver devant le lit conjugal. Il servait bien à quelqu'un… le vampire encore nouveau-né s'effondra complètement. Gabriel était mort. Klaus tomba à genoux devant le lit sur lequel l'amour de sa vie semblait dormir paisiblement. Des larmes de sang roulèrent sur les joues glacées alors qu'il s'emparait de la main dépassant de la couche.

Fine et délicate comme le jeune homme auquel elle appartenait. Il la baisa tendrement. Un poids lourd de culpabilité tomba comme une ancre au fond de l'océan sur ses épaules. C'était de sa faute si Gabriel en était arrivé à une telle extrémité… Avec douceur, il reposa la main qu'il tenait auprès du corps alangui sur les draps avant que son regard ne soit attiré par une lettre posée sur la poitrine du défunt. Il se redressa et la saisit. Ses mains tremblantes tirèrent rapidement quelques feuilles de l'enveloppe vierge de tout destinataire. C'était l'écriture fine et ouvragée du jeune homme. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, la colère, la haine et le désespoir s'emparèrent de la nouvelle créature de la nuit.

Ils allaient payer pour cela ! Il rangea la lettre dans sa chemise et disparu de la pièce dans une brume écarlate striée de noir pour réapparaitre dans le salon luxueux d'un hôtel particulier qu'il connaissait malheureusement jusqu'au bout des doigts après y avoir passé un an emprisonné par son « créateur ». Rien qu'en évoquant ce dernier dans son esprit, Klaus sentit son envie de tuer augmenter de manière fulgurante. Si ce maraud ne l'avait pas enchainé dans sa chambre pendant quasiment toute l'année écoulée, il aurait pu sauver Gabriel avant que ce dernier se donne la mort, en avalant du Crève-Loup*.

\- Vald Faust Xème du Nom, montrez-vous !

Un ricanement répondit à l'injonction de l'ancien membre de la Noblesse Française qui tressaillit de manière imperceptible pour l'œil humain en sentant un souffle glacial caresser sa nuque. Il était derrière lui, sans doute se délectait-il des réactions de son corps qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Puis une langue tout aussi froide remplaça le souffle. Elle passa lentement, de manière langoureuse le long de la carotide du plus jeune qui serra violemment les poings pour se retenir de frapper son aîné bien que cela le démangeait sérieusement. La langue remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille et des canines le frôlèrent avant que le plus âgé ne se recule, permettant ainsi à son protégé de respirer à nouveau convenablement.

\- Tu m'as appelé, doux Klaus ?

L'ironie que le jeune homme perçu dans la voix de Vald acheva le reste de ses bonnes résolutions. Usant de sa force et de sa vitesse vampiriques, Klaus se retourna et envoya son poing dans la figure de Faust qui n'eut pourtant aucun mal à l'intercepter. Les yeux remplis de fureur de Klaus rencontrèrent ceux à la fois moqueur et pervers de Vald qui luisait d'un rouge vif. Le monstre l'avait condamné à demeurer séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait avait faim. Et au vu du sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, c'était sur lui que cela allait retomber mais Klaus en décida autrement.

\- Pas cette fois, espèce de sale bâtard !

Alors que Vald le tirait vers lui afin de l'enfermer dans ses bras qui pour Klaus ressemblaient bien plus à une prison, ce dernier sortit un couteau en argent de sa manche libre de toutes emprises et transperça le cœur de son créateur sans aucun remord. Alors que Vald s'écroulait sur le tapis de Perse qui ornait le sol, Klaus le toisait, les yeux assombris par la haine.

\- Vous saviez tous, n'est-ce pas ? Que Gabriel serait forcé d'épouser le commanditaire de ma déchéance ! Il lâcha un rire froid. Evidemment que vous saviez puisque l'exécutant, ce soir-là, c'était vous ! Il frappa Vald sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre et reprit sa tirade, le poing ensanglanté. Pendant un an, vous m'avez gardé enfermé, jouant de mon corps comme il vous plaisait… Seulement… Je rejetais et je rejetterai toujours vos avances. Celui que j'aime est mort par votre faute et celle de ce salopard de baron de la Cité ! Il lui cracha au visage avant de se détourner de lui. Je ne vous tuerai pas, mon maitre. Le venin qu'il mit dans cette appellation était criant de mépris non dissimulé. Mais recroisez mon chemin et je ne serai pas aussi clément. Adieu, Vald Faust Xème du Nom.

Le jeune vampire disparut laissant derrière lui, une trainée de son envoûtant parfum de lavande fraichement cueillit qui avait su charmer Faust dès leur première rencontre. Ce dernier se releva péniblement, ses plaies se résorbant et s'essuya la visage d'un revers de sa manche avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Si son adorable protégé lui résistait encore ainsi, son désir n'en était que plus grand.

\- _Résiste, Klaus. Résiste-moi encore et ma victoire n'en sera que plus savoureuse, bel éphèbe… je t'aurai tôt ou tard. Ne penses pas que je vais laisser s'échapper un corps aussi tentateur pour l'éternité, louveteau._

SxCxSxCxSxC

Klaus sortit de la chambre en emportant avec lui, le cadavre de son bien-aimé lové contre son torse puissant. Les membres de la demeure s'était aperçu de son décès pendant son absence et son corps avait été préparé pour les funérailles à l'église pour le lendemain. Mais pour le jeune vampire, il était tout bonnement hors de question de laisser son amour entre les mains de sa famille tout aussi cruelle que le Baron de la Cité qu'il avait assassiné quelques minutes avant. En effet, il avait tenu parole et c'était délecté de l'expression horrifié du commanditaire de sa chute en Enfers. Ce dernier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tenter de lui planter un simple couteau dans la poitrine en jurant contre Faust qui n'avait pas fait son travail. Alors lentement, simplement en évoquant le prénom de son adoré, Klaus lui avait expliqué la raison de sa venue. Le Baron s'était alors comme liquéfié sur place et s'était mis à trembler comme un enfant tout en lui demandant pardon, le suppliant de l'épargner mais le vampire n'en avait pas écouté un mot.

Seul le visage de son amour, froid et immobile hantait son esprit et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Il avait fait un carnage. Il le savait mais aucun remord ne tomba sur lui, c'était une revanche pleinement méritée à ses yeux qui étaient passés d'un mauve argenté splendide à un rouge sanguin des plus terrifiants qui soit. Sortant de ses pensées, Klaus retourna dans sa propriété de campagne laissée à l'abandon depuis le décès brutal de ses parents et sans hésiter, se dirigea vers le caveau familial. Son amour avait parfaitement sa place dans ce lieu de repos éternel, auprès de sa famille. Face à lui, se retrouva bientôt un tombeau vide. Faisant apparaitre une multitude de roses rouges et de lys blancs, Klaus y coucha ensuite le corps sans vie de Gabriel avec une extrême douceur avant de l'embrasser pour la première et la dernière fois de son existence. Durant des jours qui devinrent des mois puis des années, il veilla sur le corps de son amour sans faillir, sans bouger. Sans même se nourrir. Et puis…

SxCxSxCxSxC

~Année 1875, Londres, Angleterre~

Deux cris percèrent le ciel nocturne de l'hiver. L'un venant de la Maison Phantomhive, les Limiers de la Reine et le second de la Maison MacHeart, marchands privé de la famille royal en herbes médicinales et aromatiques. Pourtant, personne n'aurait pu se douter de la tragique et sombre destinée qui attendait ces nouveau-nés tant espérés par leur famille respective.

* * *

 **To be continued... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos !

Moi : _*ricanement infernal des plus inquiétant...*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Ciel : _*perplexe*_ C'est moi ou elle a déjà une bonne idée du chapitre suivant ?

Sébastian : _*sourire étrange*_ Dans le mille, my lord ! Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle elle frappe sur les touches de son clavier, mes avis que la suite va nous voir apparaitre.

Ciel : _*encore plus perplexe*_ Je vois... Mais bizarrement, je ne sais pas comment prendre la chose...

Sébastian : _*sourire légèrement douteux*_ cela dépend de ce que vous entendez par "prendre", my lord...

Moi : * _cale ce que Sébastian vient d'insinuer et part dans un autre fou-rire_ * MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Ciel : _*tout rouge*_ SEBASTIAN !

Sébastian : _*fait comme si de rien n'était*_ My lord ?

Ciel : _*toujours rouge et va grogner dans son coin*_ ...

Moi : _*plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit, morte de rire*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Sébastian : _*grand sourire charmeur aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Vu que l'auteure ne semble en état de parler et que monsieur a décidé de bouder, je vous invite à laisser des reviews en espérant que ce second chapitre vous a plu. Merci de votre coopération.


End file.
